Desperate Circumstances
by TalesOfAnUke
Summary: Zero gets a mission request that his adopted father believes is too dangerous to go at alone, leaving him with no choice but to partner with his mortal enemy. It starts with an investigation into mysterious disappearances that lead to a much darker equation and an evil he never anticipated. As it turns out, Kaname Kuran might be the only person he can truly trust.
1. Friendly or not so friendly banter

~~~~

"Kiryu!"

Zero was snapped out of his daze by a very displeased voice.

"The learning takes place up here, not out the window. Do pay attention."

"Yes, sensei" He frowned, hearing small giggles from a few of the girls in the classroom.

After the annoying teacher was once again engrossed in his lecturing, Zero turned his gaze back out the window. He was so done with this class...boring as hell and he'd much rather be training to fight. He knew that he wasn't sharp enough, which is why he set up some targets in the forest nearby to work on his aim. He wasn't bad of course, but...he wasn't perfect. And he won't settle for less, if he did he would never exact his revenge on that disgusting blood-sucking race of monster.

"Looks like we have run out of time today, though I know you were all as excited about this as I was." sensei Manamura chuckled to himself.

Zero couldn't help but roll his eyes, teachers were so damn weird sometimes.

"So please get started on your new projects, we'll continue the lecture tomorrow."

Oh shit theres a project? maybe he actually should've been paying attention...oh well, he'll just ask Yuki later

He grabbed his books and hurried out of the room, purposely making it obvious he was in a rush so no one would try to talk to him. Zero shuttered at the thought, he really did hate conversing with people. He was so bad at it, and it wouldn't matter anyway..everyone and their dog had already made up their minds that he was nothing but a pissy jerk. Of course, while he was very much both of those things, there was much more to him than that.

He would like to show his other sides as well, but he had been hurt by doing just that many many times. Not to mention the fact that his past beat most of the expression and trust he had to a bloody pulp. Extra bloody, at that.

Now in a worse mood at his rememberings, He practically flew down the hall and out of the building. He'd prefer to stop by his dorm room and drop off his things so he didn't have to lug them around, but at this point he just couldn't wait any longer to get to his secret training area. He had purposely picked a spot that was rarely ever populated by anyone other than him. And right now, the solitude was most welcome.

The silvette walked briskly down the well maintained side walk that encircled the lake in front of the school, which was at this time of year still too cold to swim in. Not that he particularly enjoyed that activity, much like a cat, Zero hated getting wet. But it was very beautiful to look at, the young vampire almost tripped a couple of times having been gazing at the water and not the ground in front of him.

Finally he got to a certain crooked tree next to the tan sidewalk and made a sharp left, opposite the direction the path intended its walkers to go.

"Fricken knats..." Zero swatted the annoying creatures out of his face, the downside of spring: every single irritating insect comes back out to invade the personal space of humans.

He continued walking in his intended direction until he noticed the trees beginning to thicken and knew he was close. After walking a while through the thick brush, it suddenly thinned completely as he entered the forest clearing. Beautiful and bright green with spring bringing life back into the surrounding plants. No flowers, but a few bushes here and there with buds on the tips of their stems told Zero there would be eventually. A slight break in the ethereal beauty of the clearing was the various bright colored wooden targets set at different distances, but that was the only reason he even came out here.

"Ok, time to get started." Zero said with a pleased smirk as he pulled bloody rose out of his bag.

Taking aim at the closest one, about 25 feet away, he focused.

Pow!!

He felt a pleasant tingling sensation as he sensed the bullet through its entire journey from the clip and out the nose of the weapon. It was a split second, but he felt every single bit.

He gained even more happiness seeing a small dark hole ripped through the very center of the red circle on the target.

"That ones the easiest." He said to himself as he readied his gaze at the second target, this one was all the way across at the edge of the thick forest opposite the side he was standing.

He pulled the trigger with ease, and spread another pleased smirk across his slightly delicate features. This time the bullet had hit the red circle once again, but was a bit off center as compared to the one on the closer target. However, not by much, so Zero was still pleased with his marksmanship. "Now lets make it a little more complicated.." He turned his attention to a target about the same distance as the last, difference being that this one was half hidden behind a tree trunk..which was littered with bullet holes and gashes showing all of his failures at actually hitting it previously. Hence, why he needed practice.

"Well...I guess I could move it out a little" He aimed at the half hidden target. "But no damn vampire is gonna come out of hiding just for me to shoot em either."

"Kiryu-kun."

Startled, Zero pulled the trigger before he was ready. The shot splintering through the white ring on the farthest side of the object in which he aimed.

"Hm, I wonder how you were ever taken on as a hunter with a shot rate like that." Kaname said with a slight smirk.

"Dammit Kuran I could've had that. That was your damn fault." Zero turned toward the brunette, an understandably annoyed expression on his face.

"Such foul language, and in front of a pureblood no less."

"Ha, don't get cocky vampire. I cuss in front of everyone, you are no exception." He reloaded his gun, looking at Kaname suggestively as he did so. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot if he needed to.

The older man noticed this, but pretended he hadn't. He didn't much feel like a physical fight this afternoon.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway, this spot is reserved."

Kaname looked surprised. "Oh? To whom?"

"To me dumbass!" The silvette's face flushed a bit as his anger increased. "Who the hell else do you see out here!"

Kaname concealed his growing irritation at the boys continued lack of respect for him with ease.

"You should really control your temper Kiryu, it could get you into serious trouble one of these days."

"Is that a threat?" He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"No." The brunette stepped much closer to the younger man, only a foot away from touching him.

"Just a...friendly piece of advice."

Zero looked into his dark eyes for a moment, then lifted his arm and shot.

Pow!!!

Another target perched up in a tree limb behind the pureblood splintered into pieces.

Said pureblood stiffened slightly.

Zero smirked. "Relax Kuran, I wasn't going to hit you...this time."

"But you did." Kaname turned his back to the hunter, revealing a rather large piece of splintered wood that had imbedded itself into his shoulder.

"..." Zero was slightly embarrassed at the unplanned technical shot.

"Would you be so kind as to remove it Kiryu-kun?" Kaname said calmly, not expressing the pain he was in.

"Huh? What the fuck remove it yourself."

"It was your doing, at least take responsibility for your own actions."

Zero hesitantly reached out, taking the tip of the wood and pulling slightly.

"This things actually pretty deep..."

"Yes, perhaps you aren't the worst shot after all."

Was...was that a compliment? Maybe not quite but close.

Zero swallowed nervously. "Ok...i'm gonna just rip it out.."

The brunette was obviously growing impatient. "Kiryu why are you hesitating, You don't have anything remotely close to fondness for me and if I remember correctly its been your intention to cause me physical pain the entire time we have known each other, nows your chance. Just pull."

"...it wasn't my...intention. Just a necessity if it came to.."

Kaname turned his head slightly to glance at Zero over his shoulder.

"Came to what exactly, me harming you?"

"Tch, don't get ahead of yourself. You couldn't hurt me, its if you became a threat to yuki.."

Kaname swiftly turned and pinned the younger vampire to the tree behind him.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" Zero glared up at him, a bit winded at the harsh contact from the tree on his back.

"Let's get a couple things straight Kiryu.." He gripped Zero's shirt collar tightly.

"For one, I will never ever harm Yuki, clearly you do not understand my affection for her."

Zero's eyes narrowed as he wore a scowl of anger.

"And secondly.." Kaname leaned closer. "I could very easily hurt you if I wanted." He smirked, looking the other man deep in the eyes.

After a moment he released his grip and resumed his previous position. "Now, just pull it out."

Zero scowled and once again gripped the piece of wood. "You know...I'm only actually doing this because of the..what was it you said? Taking responsibility?" He pulled it out swiftly, earning a gasp from the pureblood. "So the whole 'throwing your weight around' thing isn't going to—"

He froze. The moment the large splinter was out blood began to pour slowly from the wound left behind...It really was deep. Zero covered his nose, eyes widening as the intoxicating smell assaulted his senses. "...nn.."

The pureblood turned toward him. "What's the—...I see." Kaname somehow hadn't thought about zero's...sensitivity. "Do you remember my offer then?"

Zero turned away, the hunger causing waves of pain up his entire core, his eyes slightly burning as his beautiful amethyst irises were engulfed and overtaken by a bright menacing red.

"Sh...shut up..this is...your fault..." He winced and gripped his painfully dry throat.

"My fault? It is not my fault you injured me by being a show off." Kaname forced him to face him again. "Stop being so prideful and take what your body is begging you for."

Zero looked up at his rival, trembling slightly from the inner struggle. "F...uck...off.."

The pureblood's patience with his defiant and stubborn schoolmate had run out. He grabbed Zero for the second time that day and forced him against his body so he would be closer to the substance that put him in this pitiful state, and perhaps...he could convince the fool to use that very substance to end it. "Kiryu...you have to drink."

"No!" Zero struggled against him. "Let me..fucking go!!" While he was much stronger in his bloodlust, his physical strength unfortunately could not compare to the one gripping him so tightly.

"You don't...understand.."

"What do I not understand? I see nothing wrong with taking it freely, you do not have to kill—"

"IT'S NOT WHO I AM!!!" He pushed him away.

Kaname's eyes widened at the sudden expression of emotion...Kiryu hardly ever smiled or cried...nothing more than a scowl. Now here he was in front of him, on the brink of tears.

"It's...I'm a human...I'm a human!!!!" Zero shouted as he desperately tried to hold back sobs.

He would not let himself cry in front of this man.

The brunette sighed. "Kiryu...sometimes what we become is not by our own choice. And you have to live with that. It may not be easy, but it is possible to be reborn as something new and still be yourself."

The younger vampire looked at him with an expression in his eyes that Kaname had never seen before.

"..." It disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced, replaced again by stubborn determination.

The pureblood looked slightly disappointed.

"I will think about it...but for now...those nasty-ass tablets are waiting for me.."

Zero grabbed his bag and bloody rose, swiftly leaving the clearing and the pureblood who remained where he stood.

Kaname hoped he would make the right choice, if not for his own...for Yuki's sake.

His head suddenly popped up in realization. "Nasty...Ass?...ha, what a foul mouth."


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Partnership

Zero awoke to an annoying knocking on his door, his head was absolutely killing him...

"Zero! open up, seriously!" He recognized the voice as his adopted sister, Yuki.

Guess he didn't really keep in touch with her yesterday, and since she wears the crown of biggest worry wort in the world he should've expected a panicked overreaction.

Dizzying pain greeted him as he reluctantly got out of bed, bringing the memories of last nights events. Disgusting bloodlust, bitter fake blood tablets that refused to calm the monster inside him, puking over the toilet and passing out on the floor...It was like a bad night of partying. But wheres your misery after getting wasted was your own fault..this he couldn't control. And that was just unfair.

"Alright! I'm breaking down the door!"

"No no, I'm coming Yuki for gods sake.." He opened the door, squinting from the light of the hallway.

"Geez Zero..You can't worry me like that, I thought you were dead in there!" Yuki crossed her arms, giving a very annoyed and admittedly cute scowl.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he was finally able to see all the people gathered outside his door, most likely watching the commotion the brunette girl had caused.

"For fucks sake." He grabbed her and pulled her in the room, not wanting to be a public spectacle. "You missed school today...are you feeling alright?" Her annoyance was immediately replaced with concern for his wellbeing, which gave him a warm feeling. She's one of the few people that actually cared for him.

"I'm fine, just must've caught a virus or something. No need for you to break down my door." He smiled at her playfully

"I was really worried ok? I mean you didn't show up to class or text me and then you didn't answer your door and—" Zero put a finger to her lips "Ok Ok I get it, I'll let you know next time." He smiled again, making even Yuki admit that her knees got a bit weak at the sight. "I hope the eccentric guardian of ours didn't do anything stupid because of my 1 day absence."

"Oh! That reminds me, He wanted to see you about something. He said it was very important." The brunette looked down, seeming to get confused "Uh actually...He was wearing a fake mustache and said "It is of the utmost importance!" in a british accent.."

Zero rolled his eyes and began to get undressed so he could change into his uniform. "See, that is the most embarrassing shit.."

Yuki's jaw dropped dramatically "D-d-d-didn't you remember me telling you not to undress in front of girls!" She turned around quickly, blushing like a damn disney princess. "You have n-no manners!" She stomped toward his door. "Just go see h-him so he quits bothering me about it." The door slammed shut, causing zero to sigh in delight. "Finally, peace and quiet." After quickly putting on his uniform and popping a couple headache pills in his mouth, he tucked bloody rose in his jacket and set out the door.

A few of his fellow students bid him good evening but Zero was too focused on mentally preparing himself to face his adopted father, Kaien Cross, so he didn't notice. And boy do you need to prepare yourself, theres no telling what dumb shit he might be up to.

He opened the door to the chairman's office and immediately froze "..."

Sure enough, Zero walked in on the grown ass man in a rainbow clown wig trying to balance two glass of tea on thin wooden chopsticks. "Cross...what the hell are you doing.." The silvette didn't even try to conceal his annoyance, no amount of mental preparation could really prepare someone for this amount of sheer stupidity.

"I am in the process of training for my friends kids birthday party. They need a clown and I offered, but I forgot that I have no idea how to be a clown." he laughed.

Zero smirked. "Just be yourself, trust me."

"Oh my dear offspring! how mean you are to me!" Cross wobbled a bit unsteadily

"Please put those down before you—" he couldn't even finish the sentence before the glasses and their messy contents crashed to the floor, re-igniting his headache.

The chairman was unfazed as he immediately ran to his adopted son and gripped him in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you Zero-chan my beloved vampire offspring!" Fake crying ensued.

"Ok don't call me any of those things again." He struggled against the unwanted hug.

"Yuki said you had something important to tell me!" Just as he planned that got the headmasters attention, breaking him out of his overly affectionate psychosis.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot" The blonde headed over to his desk, sliding on the spilled tea.

If Zero rolled his eyes too far he might end up seeing his brain. With this man its bound to happen one day. "I actually have some errands for you, and by errands I mean a mission from the Hunters association. It involves—"

"Ok stop..can you please...take off the clown wig first..." He gestured to his head.

"Silly me" the chairman chuckled "I hadn't realized it was still on.." He removed it swiftly and set it aside, still too visible for Zero's liking. He'd prefer it to burn.

"You may want to sit down for this dear..It may not be something you are going to particularly enjoy."

A look of confusion crossed the prefects features but he did as he was requested, what could possibly be worse than other missions he's completed?

"There have been some disturbances in and around an old mansion about a town over from here. The locals have made up an old legend about ghosts and other silly things but...we believe the disturbances are vampiric in origin." He explained as he looked for some papers.

"So you want me to go in, kill the bastard and put a stop to it. The activity and the cooky legends right?"

Cross nodded. "Well yes, but that isn't all." Now he wouldn't look Zero in the eyes, causing the boy to get a bit nervous.

"Well what is it? Spit it out."

"Zero.." Uh oh..first name basis, this is gonna suck. "I have a bad feeling about this one, I tried to convince them to send someone else..but they refused...so I am requesting Kaname to go with you." Yep. Fuckin sucks. Pun fiercely intended.

"WHAT?!" The now angry silvette stood up suddenly. "KURAN?! no no no that is not happening."

"Zero please—"

"No Cross, that arrogant bastard isn't going anywhere with me. Just get someone else from the association to go with me if you feel its so dangerous that I need a partner."

He sighed "I tried that as well, but everyone thats qualified for this mission is already busy with one elsewhere. I'm very sorry darling but you have no choice in this..I've already prepared an excuse for your teachers about your absence and informed Kaname on his role to play." Zero sighed, having to accept his fate. "Fine...when does this mission begin.." Cross handed him some files including a picture of the ugly old mansion. "You should pack everything you need tonight, you will both be leaving in the morning."

Grumbling, the prefect unlocked the door to his dorm room. He wanted nothing more than to plop into his bed and sleep for years. It could not get worse than this, not only was he going to be stuck on a mission with a vampire..but its THE vampire...as in his mortal enemy vampire. This was going to be the night before the worst day of his life. He chuckled, but not in amusement. Yuki might have to actually break down his door for real this time and drag him out of his bed.

Shutting and locking the door behind him he didn't even bother putting his things away, he just dropped it all on the floor. "This fucking sucks..."

"Kiryu-kun."

Zero spun around, aiming bloody rose at the intruder who dared break into his room.

"Do you really think that would hurt a pureblood? I thought we've been through this before..many times actually." Kaname said lowly, looking at the blinking pause light on Zero's cd player.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here Kuran." The scowl on Zero's features clearly wasn't going anywhere, and neither was his hostility towards the pureblood. Which annoyed Kaname, he's really never given Zero an actual reason to believe he would cause him harm. And now they'll be stuck together on a mission. He faced him.

"I am not here to fight, I am simply here to discuss some things about our situation."

"You broke into my room..there coulda been some better ways to have a conversation with me."

"Kiryu you refuse to hardly even look at me, how else do you suggest I get your attention?" He watched Zero's arm lower, keeping his eye on the gun.

"Maybe that was a hint? Ever think of that, jackass?"

Kaname sighed, he would like to inform the spicy prefect that if anyone else dared refer to him with such disrespect they would no longer have a tongue but they've been down that road before and it didn't faze him. The pureblood may have to accept that that's just the way he talked. "I realize you are unhappy about this, believe me I am as well..but since we are stuck in this together we are going to have to trust each other."

"I can't trust you, I can't ever ever trust you you're one of those things."

"Do you have no memory of yesterday? You are one of those 'things' too."

Zero sat on the end of his bed, removing his shoes. "I'm not like you..."

"Well no, I'm much hotter than you."

Zero scoffed at this.

"But you're still a vampire, and you require blood just like me. And you'll need to rely on me to watch your back just like I'll need to rely on you to do the same."

The prefect removed his jacket and tie. "Look...I know Cross asked you to come with me but I honestly don't need any help. I'm a good hunter..not a great one but I'm still competent. I don't need a partner for any missions and I don't see what could be so different about this one." He began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Is undressing in front of others a habit of yours Kiryu?" Kaname didn't look away.

Zero chuckled a bit "Yeah, stripper was my next career choice if this whole hunter thing didn't work out." He slipped the shirt off his shoulders. The brunette would not let the image of of Zero's words come into his head, though he was curious. Wait...did he just make a joke? "Kuran seriously, you don't need to go and we'd both be happier if you didn't. Just avoid Cross seeing you until I get back, fool him into thinking you went."

"Unfortunately Kiryu I can't do that, once again he asked this of me for a reason. He believes you going alone would put you in danger and I'm coming along to make sure that doesn't happen. I am going on this mission, end of discussion."

"Tch, bossy." Zero scoffed at him before walking into the bathroom. The prefect seemed to have relaxed a bit around him, maybe he was tired? He heard some shuffling around, sounds like pill bottles would make.

"Whatever, I guess we should get this over with."

Kaname took this moment to look around the smaller males room, it was admittedly comfortable. Small but it had heart in it. Not much decoration, very minimalistic in style with only a few trinkets here and there. Which told him that Zero isn't a person that likes to be surrounded by clutter, so the trinkets he did keep must have some important meaning to him. Perhaps he could learn more about his new partner if he snuck back later and looked at them more closely. Not the most honorable way to learn about someone but oh well.

He heard the sink running, sounding like Zero was washing up for bed as he spoke.

"It's only a town over so we can just drive over kill some shit and be done. No radio on the way though."

That reminded Kaname about the cd player, his curiosity about the boys music taste got the better of him. He pushed the play button.

"I AAAMM IN MIIIIIISERYYY, THERE AINT NOBODY WHO CAN COMFORT MEEE OH YEA—"

Zero slammed the stop button. "What the fuck are you doing? don't touch my shit!" he glared at him.

"Maroon 5 Kiryu? I more read you as an.. emo broken heart I wear all black type of sound." Kaname smirked at him. This earned an eye roll from the prefect. "Ha Ha, very funny asshole." He climbed underneath his green bedspread and looked at the pureblood with annoyance.

Taking the hint, he headed for the door. "Be ready on time in the morning, I am not a patient waiter."

"I'm always on time for missions, just make sure your pampered ass is ready to get dirty. And Kuran?" Said brunette looked back at the spicy hunter in the bed.

"Don't ever fucking break into my room again."

Kaname gave him a sly smile and simply nodded a reply as he shut the door.

As he headed toward the moon dorms he couldn't help but think this actually might be a little less unfortunate than he originally thought. At the very least he can have fun getting under the prefects skin, and he was certainly going to do just that.


End file.
